In existing light projection systems there is typically a tradeoff between optimum brightness and lamp life. One approach to this problem is to provide a system with two lamps. However, when such systems which are adapted for use with microdisplays, there is not adequate means for uniform illumination and polarization recovery. These systems are also limited to two lamps, and require two relay lenses increasing cost and space requirements.